The StipuleRinSon Cats Awards- Red Carpet
Hey guys, it's you're neighbourhood user Ers here. Welcome to this years StipuleRinSon Cats Awards. I'll be presenting the Red Carpet event tonight, before the Awards tomorrow, Sunday the 24th. Now tomorrow, these Awards will be running on the same day as the Nickelodeon 2013 Kids Choice Awards, but these awards are just as good. Now I'll be asking nice questions to users who attended the interviews. I myself am wearing a Tom Ford tuxedo, custom made. I tell you, the atmosphere is like no other. User's hustling and bustling in handsome tuxedos and sparkly gowns, each looking stunning. The anxiety is also pretty strong as the Awards only linger in the air. So, without further ado. I give you the interviews: Herman: Ers: Hello Herman, welcome to the first StipuleRinSon Cats Awards! How can you describe the atmosphere here tonight? Herman: Very excited, and maybe a little tense. I for one am anxious to know if I won anything. Ers: I think we are all nervous! Who would you say you'd like to see win an award? Herman: Besides myself? *Chuckles* the people who contribute a lot and deserve it, and the newbie’s who don't think they stand a chance. Ers: To the newbie’s, what advise can you give them to get themselves nominated? Herman: Try to go for something new, or original. Don't be afraid to put forward your ideas. And above all, remember- nobody's initial writing is beautiful. My first story...was...*Shudders* Next question? Ers: Nice! And lastly, who are you wearing? Herman: This is Gucci. No idea what I'm wearing! Ers: Thank you and enjoy the night! DarkCyberWolf: -Ers: Hello Dark! Welcome to the first StipuleRinSon Cats Awards, how would you describe the atmosphere tonight? Dark: Not a cloud in the sky where I'm at Ers: Hahaha nice. What about the nominees? Who would you like to win? Dark: I think I'll have to go with Kelsey. I don't know why, but I'm rooting for her. DoP, that is. Ers: So, what advise would you give to the newbies to get themselves known on this Wiki? Dark: Easy. Never give up. Some stories look like the ending is miles away, some ideas take awhile to come to you. But when you KNOW what you're doing, you just write until you make an amazing story, because THAT is what you'd be throwing away if you quit. Ers: And finally, who are you wearing? Dark: Oh, WHAT am I wearing? I'm wearing a brown shirt and pants, a red scarf, and my hair up Ers: No, sorry, I meant what designer are you wearing? Dark. Uh...Armani? Ers: Armani. You look very dapper. Enjoy the awards! Dark: You too Ers! Sibuna4evs: Ers: Hello Sib! You are looking lovely! Welcome to the first StipuleRinSon Cats Awards. Describe the atmosphere here this evening? Sib: oh hehe, fun and tiresome weird and creepy random! Ers: Lovely! Between all the nominees, who are you rooting for? Sib: if we can’t vote for ourselves then......... but leafy of course! Ers: Great stuff, Now you are fairly new here. For newer users, what advise can you pass on? Sib: NEVER BE QUIET ALWAYS TALK and be as weird as u wanna be! Ers: Ha-ha crazy is the norm! Who are you wearing? Sib: I am real I’m wearing aero sweats ray bans and polo socks plus adidas sandals! Ers: Very real. Enjoy the night Sib and Have fun! DaughterofPoseidon118: Ers: Welcome to the StipuleRinSon Cats Awards DoP, how can you describe the atmosphere? DoP: It's exciting! Most people would probably be overwhelmed, but I'm whelmed and totally feeling the aster! Ers: You are nominated DoP, how does it feel? DoP: It feels wonderful! I'm so honored to be nominated for two awards with so many other amazing users! Actually, I'm honored to just be nominated for anything in general. Ers: Besides yourself, who do you want to see achieve an Award? DoP: Uh... everyone who's nominated for something. The all deserve it. Ers: Great! Any advice for new users? DoP: Ask people to review your story. Although we're working on the reviewing aspect of this wiki, we've been pretty bad about it. So, if you want some feedback about your writing, come on chat or ask on someone's talk page. There's always someone willing to help your story out. Ers: Amazing. And lastly, who are you wearing? DoP: I’m wearing Alexander McQueen. Ers: Enjoy the night! McLeo1 Ers: Hello Ever, welcome to the StipuleRinSon Cats Awards. How are you?! Ever: I’m very well my good sir, and you? Ers: Great, can you describe the atmosphere in the event tonight? Ever: Its very tense, and exciting. People are wondering who won, if they won for any categories at all. Eveyones also wearing there best gowns and suits. Very classy I see. I cant wait until we get to the award ceremony. Im sure it will be very pleassant and fair play has been with everyone who was chosen Ers: I agree! And any user in particular you want to win? Ever: hmm...well I dont really have a favorite at the moment. I love them all equally :D Ers: What advice would you give to beginner writers to get to be like you, a two time nominee? Ever: I say. Just write what you feel. Sure sometimes not everyone likes it. but you just have to keep going, and if they criticize you, well then if there just trying to be mean. like I said just ignore it, but try seeing if there’s anything good in it like any advice on how to make it better, and if its good criticism, then try incorporating it into your stories to become a better writer. Ers: And finally, who are you wearing, you're gown is beautiful! Ever: Why thank you, and actually I quite really don’t know. I just picked it out at random. *twirls* and yeah i agree a very gorgeous gown Ers: Let's check the stitching *checks* Vikto & Rolf! Very nice indeed. Now, enjoy the night Ever! Ever: You too good sir, good luck with the interviews and i hope to see you later in the ceremony. i wish you to win many awards. Ers: Goodnight! Hermione Chase: Ers: Hello Chase! Welcome to the Awards! How are you feeling tonight, being nominated? Chase: I'm feeling great, regardless of whether I do win or not Ers: Nice! Describe the atmosphere here tonight. Chase: Cray cray. Ers: Who would you like to see win an award tonight? Chase: Everyone, really. I'm more for sportsmanship, than who wins what and who doesn't. Ers: Any advice for the new users as to how to get themselves nominated? Chase: I technically don't have a say on this, since I myself am not nominated for too many awards. Ers: Hahaha very spread out! Finally, who are you wearing? Chase: Lauren Conrad. Ers: Beautiful. You look great! Have a great night Chase. Chase: You too! Hazelcats: Ers: AND A HOST IS HERE, Hey Hazel, how you feeling about tonight? Hazel: Pretty excited, Ers. Can't wait to finally see the winners. Ers: Me neither. Can you describe the atmosphere tonight? Hazel: I'd say the atmosphere is pretty tense for some of us, here. I think we're all waiting on the edge of our seats to find out the winners. However, I'd also say we're all having a lot of fun here, tonight. The music is great and everyone seems to be having a lot of fun right now. Ers: Awesome. Who do you expect to be the big winner tonight? Hazel: I think it would be best if I don't give my personal opinion on who's going to win. But, I do think that everyone has a great chance at winning, tonight. We've got a lot of really great nominees, for both User and Story categories. Some of these categories are going to be pretty close. Ers: Excellent. Any advice you want to give to new users? Hazel: One of the best ways to meet people and get your story out there is to get on chat! We're all pretty friendly here, and if you want to be a nominee, especially for a user category, being on here will give you a much better chance. Ers: Nice. And finally, who designed that fabulous gown? Hazel: Black Organza. Ers: It looks stunning. Have a great night! Hazel: Bye. MattShadow: Ers: Hey Matt, Welcome to the Awards. You are nominated tonight! How are you feeling? Matt: Am I really? I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting to be nominated Ers: Yeah, for Best Blog Story! Can you describe the atmosphere here tonight? Matt: It seems exciting, I can feel the energy radiating from the other users here tonight. Are you excited for the awards as well? Ers: I'm really excited! It will be amazing. Any user you want to see excel tonight? Matt: Personally, I'd want to see all my fellow users excel tonight, there are just so many great stories and users that are nominated, it will be a difficult choice to choose one over another! Ers: I can see that. Any advice you want to say to the newer users? Matt: Work hard, write hard, and never stop writing at any time! And while not necessary, I'd advise getting to know other users as well, since friendships can help motivate you to write when you otherwise wouldn't. Ers: Nicely said. And lastly, who designed you're suit tonight? Matt: Honestly, I have no idea. It's something I should have checked up on, but one of my helpers came and gave it to me, and I was a bit too busy to ask about it. Ers: I'll check the label! TOM FORD! Brilliant. You look smart tonight Matt. Now run along and enjoy yourself! Have a good night! Matt: You too! Gojira1234: Ers: Welcome Goji, how are you feeling about the Awards tonight? Goji: Excitalicious! Ers: Haha creative. Describe the atmosphere tonight Goji: For me, a little tense. After all, I wrote my first ever chapter. Ers: Haha. Well let's hope you are commended for that. You never know, you could be here next time! Any user you feel should win an award? Goji: Depends what the award is for, I guess Ers: Nice answer. Being a new user, what can you say to even newer users as advice? Goji: Don't be afraid to express yourself. You don't need permission to make a character, so go ahead and make one Ers: Nicely worded Goji. Finally, who are you wearing? Goji: Gucci. I'm fancy. Ers: You look very handsome this evening. Have a great night. Goji: See ya at the Awards. HunterofArtemis12: Ers: Hello Hunter, you look fantastic. Are you excited for the Award Ceremony? Hunter: Yeah Thanks Ers: Can you describe the atmosphere in here tonight? Hunter: I'm thinking...excitement and curiousity. Especially since I don't know what the heck I'm doing I'd most rather rip someone's head off. Other than that though exciting Ers: Very out-going thing to say. Who are you rooting for tonight? Hunter: Well if I'm qualified yeah me Ers: Lol. Lastly, who are you wearing? Hunter: I'm not a fashion icon. I wear what I want. I reuse to he stuffed in a frilly dress Ers: That's nice. Have fun tonight! Hunter: Ok, great. LeafWhisker: Ers: Hello Leafy! You look fantastic. Are you excited for the Award Ceremony? Leaf: Yes, very excited! Ers: Me too! Who are you rooting for? Leaf: Everyone; each person who has been nominated deserves that award! But if you insist, I'm rooting for the newer users the most. Ers: Yeah, they are the future! Can you describe the atmosphere tonight? Leaf: Definitely excited. And maybe a bit nervous, after all, anyone nominated could be the winner. Ers: Any advice for the newer users nominated? Leaf: Don't be upset if you don't win. Even being nominated is a great thing! Ers: And lastly, who designed that lovely gown? Leaf: It’s Dior Couture Fall 2009. Fluffy. Ers: Lovely, Have a great night and good luck hosting! Category:Ersason219 Category:Hermione6720 Category:Hermione Chase Category:Hazelcats Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Mcleo1 Category:MattShadow Category:Gojira1234 Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Leafwhisker